Talk:Thief: Guide to Playing the Job
In your guide you say that a thief is almost completely useless in a party with a paladin. It would be more accurate to say that they are usually unnecessary since paladins are usually capable of holding hate on their own, however the extra enmity from trick attack allows other damage dealers to make better use of their abilities without pulling hate. Also, did you even look at the stats before comparing the races? Galka and Hume have identical dex, even at level 75. While I'm at it, this wasn't true when you wrote your guide, but /nin no longer improves TP gain in any appreciable way. --Lunali 11:57,20 May 2006 (PDT) ---- Oh, and there's always the tons of extra damage from SATA to make a killer Distortion ;) --Chrisjander 11:52, 20 May 2006 (PDT) ---- /NIN still offers a minor bonus to TP gain. Of course, this doesn't take effect until after 50 when Dual Wield II comes into play. Honestly though, I much prefer a good THF/WAR at most any level than a THF/NIN. Sure shadows are helpful for pulling, but not anywhere near as necessary as many, often lazier, THFs will tell you. I like the lack of emphasis this guide puts on that. As for the PLD issue, I think the best thing to say about it would be that the primary reason for inviting a THF, hate control, is usually not needed with a PLD tank. However, THFs in PLD parties can still be necessary for pulling, and extra damage. --Syeria 13:12, 20 May 2006 (PDT) Changes to races Made changes based on http://ffxi-stat-calc.sourceforge.net/cgi-bin/ffxistats.cgi If that calculator is really off, someone please revert my changes. -Itazura 01:40, 20 June 2006 (PDT) Useless in a Paladin Party I think I got carried away with the editing aspect of wikis, and my have overstepped my bounds, considering this is a guide written by a single person. I removed the bullet stating that thieves are almost completely useless in parties with a paladin as the tank. My reasoning was that out of the parties I've had since getting Trick Attack, the only ones who have let me use it are the paladin parties. Please let me know if I was out of line in removing the text, and we can get it back the way it was. - Tirocupidus ---- As a PLD who was static with a THF from level 33 to 75 (and two THFs from 56 to 75), I have to say THFs are certainly not useless in a PLD party. So I support your edit. :-) Having said that, it does get tricky when you're changing one person's guide, since it is indeed their opinion. --Tsakiki 10:55, 13 July 2006 (EDT) ---- The only time I see that THF are useless in PLD parties are when the Players themselves are incompetent. Its when the THF or the PLD can't line up the SATA or the single SA or TA that it becomes a chore and makes it so THF are useless. Otherwise, THFs can be just as good in a PLD party as in a NIN one. Sure most PLDs can keep hate better than a NIN and therefor dont need as much hate thrown on them, but its always good to get additional Hate as well as having a good DD in the party. Cuz we all know THFs can do good damage. So I agree with you taking that out. It was an incorrect statement, but since this is not my guide and it may be someone else's, I would check with the creator. Cuz no matter how incorrect a person is, you cant really go editin their guide without their person seeing as a guide is another persons point of view and should be held that way. I mean, I started my own guide because I disagreed so much with the other one that was started. My is no where near done, but what is done, in my opinion is better than the other 10 fold. But that is just my opinion. I wouldnt want anyone going and editing my guide so I suppose due to that I respect others guides in that manner of speaking. --Nynaeve 11:22, 13 July 2006 (EDT) ---- As a BRD, I find parties with PLD, Trick Attack (from THF or /THF) and no RDM frustrating because the tricker tends to end up with Ballad a lot of the time, but two out of the three is fine. Before Assassin a THF might have trouble convincing a PLD to go easy on the hate so that their SC partner can pull hate to set up SATA, but again that has to do with the skill of the players. One drawback of the THF job is that once you get Trick Attack it depends a lot on the cooperation of the rest of the party to set things up properly. Oh, and Dual Wield I does give 10% faster melee attacks. --Valyana 12:07, 15 September 2006 (EDT) ---- I edited out Aftershock2100's Taru glorifying since he doesn't seem to know what he's talking about when it comes to stats. --Valle 19:52, 8 April 2007 (EDT)